Retour aux origines
by Hinata-du-21
Summary: Si on vous proposait de revenir en arrière, vous le feriez ? Naruto, lui, va tenter sa chance pour changer le passé et donc le futur, en retournant à la source de tout les problèmes. En résumé, des couples, des combats, et un voyage particulier ...
1. Introduction

**Introduction :**

L'histoire se passe dix ans après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Naruto et les autres ont tous vingt-cinq ans. Hinata et Naruto sont mariés et ont deux enfants (Raito, le plus grand et Kitsuni, sa petite sœur). Ces bambins ont pour parrain et marraine Kakashi et Sakura (fraîchement mariée avec Lee), quant à Sasuke, il a eu droit à un affrontement mortel avec son frère ; aucun des deux n'en est sorti vivant…

Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki ont été anéantis par Naruto/Kyubi, plus déchaîné que jamais…

Quant aux autres, Temari est devenue Madame Temari Nara, Ino et Kiba ont une petite fille nommée Hikari, Neji et Tenten forment un jeune couple, et Chôji et Sai sont d'heureux célibataires…

C'était l'anniversaire de Naruto, les couples Hinata/Naruto et Sakura/Lee, accompagnés de Raito et Kitsuni, se baladaient tranquillement :

« Cette journée est géniale, et il fait un temps magnifique, commença Sakura.

- Pas aussi magnifique que toi. »

Sakura rougit.

Ils remettent ça, pensa Naruto, un an qu'ils sont mariés et ils réagissent toujours pareil qu'à l'époque où ils étaient juste "amis".

Sakura et Lee s'embrassèrent sur un petit « beurk » suivi d'une grimace de la part des enfants, pour finir enfin sur un fou rire collectif.

Naruto proposa d'aller chez Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramens :

« Comme c'est ton anniversaire, c'est moi qui invite, dit Lee.

- Pas de problème, merci, Lee. »

**Pause :**

Après la mort de Sasuke, Naruto a abandonné le métier de ninja car il n'a pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura. Il s'est donc résigné à travailler au restaurant d'Ichiraku il y a maintenant deux ans…

Malgré ça, il était heureux, même s'il aurait préféré une chose particulière...

« Naruto ! Dit Sakura.

- Humm ?… Oui… Répondit Naruto, plongé dans ses pensées.

- À quoi tu penses, Naruto ?

- À Sasuke… Ça fait maintenant deux ans…

- … Qu'il est mort… Continua Sakura.

- Je me dis que si j'avais été là, il serait sûrement encore en vie à cette heure-là…

- Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute, même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver.

- J'aurais au moins pu l'épauler.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ! »

Ils commencèrent à monter la voix.

« Papa, tata, pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Et c'est qui, Sasuke ? »

Naruto se baissa à la hauteur de son fils et, en souriant, lui dit simplement « Sasuke est un vieil ami, et pour le reste, ne t'inquiète pas !».

Raito ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, à la seule différence qu'il a les traits sur les joues caractéristiques de Naruto. Le petit garçon a seulement six ans, mais il maîtrise déjà le Byakugan d'Hinata.

Il porte une veste bleue et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux sont aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Naruto, qui adore son fils. Sous ceux-ci, les lunettes de l'académie, le petit y est inscrit depuis l'année dernière...

Il le prit sur ses épaules et dit à Sakura :

« Si j'avais été assez fort pour battre Orochimaru lors de l'examen des Chuunins, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…

- Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé. »

Au même moment, Naruto entendit une voix :

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait raison… »

Il se retourna mais ne vit personne.

« Naruto, il commence à se faire tard. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais je dois aller coucher Kitsuni, dit Hinata, montrant une petite tête blonde qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut y aller, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, allez, tu viens, Raito !

- Oui, papa, j'arrive !

- Au revoir Lee, au revoir Sakura, ont se voit demain.

- D'accord, rendez-vous ici à 20h tapante.

- Compris !

- Au revoir, Monsieur Lee, au revoir, Tata Sakura. »

Et la famille Uzumaki rentra.

« Ichiraku, l'addition s'il vous plaît.

- Te dérange pas, c'est moi qu'invite, après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto, je peux bien vous faire ce petit cadeau. »

Lee et Sakura le remercièrent et partirent.

Naruto et Hinata habitaient l'ancienne demeure de Yondaime Hokage, et tous les habitants du village savaient désormais que Naruto était son fils.

La demeure était immense, presque aussi immense que la propriété de la famille d'Hinata, qui venait dîner toutes les deux semaines. Il y avait un grand jardin plein de buissons et de fleurs nombreuses et variées, à l'arrière, une belle fontaine et deux balançoires. Le jardin était immense, ce qui laissait énormément de place pour les enfants et le chien (parce qu'ils avaient un chien, qu'ils avaient pris pour faire plaisir aux enfants).

Ils entrèrent par l'imposante entrée et emmenèrent les enfants dans leurs chambres.

Hinata alla coucher Raito, quant à Naruto, il emmena sa petite Kitsuni au lit...

La petite fille avait déjà trois ans mais ne savait toujours pas parler. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blonds que son père et des yeux d'un bleu plus bleu que l'azur. Les murs de sa chambre étaient tapissés de papier peint fleuri, ce qui donnait une ambiance détendue, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à la petite fille.

Naruto embrassa sa princesse et alla se coucher auprès d'Hinata.

La jeune femme avait pas mal changé, autant au niveau moral que physique. En effet, ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs qu'avant et son visage montrait sa sérénité. Son bonheur se faisait ressentir, lorsqu'elle était devenue mère, elle avait repris confiance en elle et maintenant, elle vivait désormais avec Naruto et ses enfants, qu'elle adorait. Elle était devenue jounin et avait aussi réussi à devenir la fierté de sa famille.

Quant à son père, il était devenu un papy gâteau... Il adorait ses petits-enfants et avait fini par devenir ami avec Naruto... Et Neji, qui était désormais oncle Neji, avait fini par s'entendre avec sa cousine, ce qui n'était pas sans la rendre encore plus heureuse...

La famille Uzumaki était désormais la plus respectée du village...

« Je te réserve une petite surprise pour ton anniversaire ! Dit Hinata.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Disons, un risque d'avoir un troisième enfant… »

Naruto rougit et lui répondit :

« D'accord. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent…

« Naruto, à propos de tout à l'heure, au restaurant ...

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute pour Sasuke, c'est lui qui a choisi de partir vers Orochimaru.

- Mais si j'avais été assez fort pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre lors de notre affrontement, il serait encore en vie !

- Non, car un jour ou l'autre, il aurait eu à affronter Itachi, mais alors ce combat aurait sûrement été mortel pour lui.

- Mais, je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Sakura...

- Tu l'aime toujours, n'est-ce pas...

- Oui, mais en tant que sœur ! Hinata, tu sais depuis longtemps que c'est toi que j'aime avec nos enfants... Ce n'est pas à Sakura que j'ai dit "oui" le jour de notre mariage, mais à toi et seulement à toi ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Tu te rappelles quand j'ai découvert que tu étais amoureuse de moi !

- Oh que oui, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce jour.

- Et dire qu'à l'époque je te croyais toujours malade, quand on se voyait. Tu virais au rouge pivoine et tu tombais dans les pommes à chacune de nos rencontres.»

Ils rirent et se rappelèrent le jour où il avait découvert les sentiments d'Hinata envers lui, il y avait six ans...


	2. Chapter 1

**6 ans plus tôt ...**

C'était une belle journée, Hinata s'entraînait, quand Naruto fit son entrée.

À son arrivée, Hinata s'arrêta et commença à bégayer :

« Na... Naruto...

- Salut, Hinata, comment tu vas ?

Elle vira au rose saumon.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge... »

Il lui toucha le front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et Naruto était si près d'elle qu'elle vira au rouge et tomba dans les pommes.

« HINATA ? » Hurla-t-il, inquiet.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital...

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- On parlait tranquillement et tout à coup, elle est devenue toute rouge et s'est évanouie.

- Très bien, on va alerter les membres de son équipe, en attendant, reste près d'elle au cas où elle se réveille »

Il s'exécuta et alla à son chevet.

La jeune kunoichi dormait à poings fermés. Naruto la contemplait en pensant :

Qu'elle est belle quand elle dort. Quand est-ce que je trouverai le moment pour lui dire, je voulais lui avouer ce matin, mais étant données les circonstances, j'attendrai.

Il se leva et sortit.

Kiba et Shino étaient arrivés, Naruto s'apprêtait à entrer quand il surprit leur conversation :

« Lui arrive-t-il souvent de s'évanouir comme ça ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Assez, oui, répondit Kiba.

- Et dans quelles circonstances cela arrive-t-il ?

- Eh bien, quand Naruto est là ... »

Un petit rire se fit entendre de la part de la femme médecin.

« Je vois, dans ce cas il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, cette jeune fille est tout simplement amoureuse... »

Le cœur de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour avant de comprendre ce qui se passait ; Hinata était amoureuse de lui !

Il retourna à sa chambre, la phrase qu'avait dite l'infirmière tournait en boucle dans sa tête : "cette jeune fille est tout simplement amoureuse", cette révélation secoua Naruto ; comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, après tout, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'évanouissait, c'était devant lui.

Il arriva dans la chambre. Hinata était réveillée et venait de se lever, mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, ni bégayer, ni rougir, les lèvres de Naruto étaient sur les siennes.

Elle n'en revenait pas et croyait rêver ; Naruto qui l'embrassait, son rêve se réalisait. Elle reprit ses esprits et serra Naruto.

Au même moment, Kiba et Shino entrèrent et virent Hinata et Naruto qui s'embrassaient.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris Naruto ! Commença Kiba, affichant un léger sourire, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Naruto se retourna et les aperçut ; Shino restait silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais Kiba continua :

« Depuis le temps, tu n'as pas vu les signes, ils étaient pourtant évidents, on avait tous remarqués, pas vrai, Hinata !

Hinata rougit, gênée qu'on l'ait aperçue, Naruto la prit par la main.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été bête de ne pas m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

- Dis, Naruto, depuis quand tu es amoureux d'Hinata ?

- Depuis l'examen des Chuunins.

- Et tu as gardé ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps ? S'écria Kiba, étonné.

- Ben oui, pourtant, il y avait des signes, mais vous ne les avez même pas remarqués.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Hinata ?

- Parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'accepte pas.

- Et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec l'infirmière, et là, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour moi, alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

- Mais ça fait déjà une heure qu'on a eu cette conversation, la chambre d'Hinata n'était qu'à cinq minutes de la salle où nous étions et ça fait à peine dix minutes que nous parlons, ça veut dire que vous vous êtes embrassés quarante-cinq minutes !

- Je sais pas, on n'a pas vu le temps passer, pas vrai, Hinata ?

- C'est vrai que c'était agréable, et quand ça arrive, on a l'impression que le temps s'arrête tout autour de nous.

- Mince, il commence à se faire tard, Hinata, je te ramène chez toi ? À moins que tu n'aies faim ?

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, merci, Naruto.

Elle rougit.

- Dans ce cas, demain, je vais te chercher à 18 h et je t'invite à dîner chez Ichiraku.

- D'accord, Kiba, Shino, on se voit demain à l'entraînement.

- Au revoir, les amis, tu viens, Hinata ?

- Oui, Naruto. »

Il la raccompagna chez elle, ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à sa maison.

« C'est vrai, Naruto, ce que tu as dit à Kiba ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Arrivés devant la grande maison d'Hinata, ils s'embrassèrent et Naruto lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime !»

Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir à nouveau (on ne se refait pas).

**Retour à aujourd'hui :**

« C'est vrai que ça a été une journée géniale.

- Tu l'as dit, Hinata, et après quelques années, vinrent le mariage, Raito et Kitsuni.

- Nos trois bonheurs à la suite, je ne pouvais rien espérer de mieux. »

Et ils s'endormirent.


	3. Chapter 2

Pendant son sommeil, Naruto entendit une voix :

« Eh ! Petit, viens me voir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu quelques heures auparavant, chez Ichiraku. Soudain, il comprit que cette voix n'était autre qu'une voix intérieure : celle de Kyubi.

Il plongea dans son subconscient et vit le grand renard enfermé devant une imposante grille, ornée par un sceau : le sceau de Yondaime.

Kyubi lui demanda de s'approcher, Naruto s'exécuta.

« Ne m'appelle pas petit !

- D'accord, mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maintenant, c'est ton anniversaire, et ça fait aussi 25 ans que je suis scellé dans ton corps ...

- Oui, mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Donc voilà, je voulais te proposer une sorte de cadeau ...

- Un cadeau, venant de toi, je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible !

- TU VA ME LAISSER FINIR OUI !

- Mais calme-toi !

- Pfiou... (inspiration)D'accord, mais laisse-moi finir et ne me coupe pas !

- Donc tu voulais me faire un cadeau, et je peux savoir c'est quoi ?

- Voilà, je veux te proposer de remonter le temps.

- Ah, oui tu veux me proposer de... (il tombe à la renverse) QUOI ! TU VA ME FAIRE REMONTER LE TEMPS !

- Oui tu as bien entendu.

- Pince-moi, j'y crois pas ! Déjà qu'un cadeau de ta part, c'est étonnant, non, c'est même EXCEPTIONNEL ! Alors un voyage dans le temps ... D'ailleurs, tu comptes m'envoyer à quelle époque ?

- A l'examen de sélection des Chuunins.

- Tu veux dire, à l'examen ou on a rencontré Orochimaru ? Là où tout a commencé ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce pouvoir ? Et pourquoi tu m'en parles aujourd'hui, en me proposant, en plus, de l'utiliser ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ?

- TU AS FINI TES QUESTIONS, OUI ! Hm... Tout d'abord, sache que hier c'était mon anniversaire; j'ai eu 50 000 ans ...

"Et moi qui traitait Tsunade de vieille." (pensées de Naruto)

- J'ai entendu, n'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensées.

- Kuso, j'avais oublié.

- Je continue ... Donc, j'ai eu 50 000 ans, j'ai donc obtenu ce nouveau pouvoir, et étant donné que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, je te fais ce cadeau.

- C'est louche, je suis sûr que c'est une de tes ruses, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question; Qu'est-ce que tu y gagneras ?

- Déjà, en faisant cela, et si tu réussi, tu pourras sauver ton vieil ami, Sasuke. Tu reprendrais donc ta carrière de ninja, au lieu de ta simple vie dans ce restaurant de ramen, car vois-tu, depuis que tu as tout arrêté, je m'ennuie ferme à cause du fait que je ne peux plus te prêter mon chakra, et donc me défouler.

- Je vois, dit moi donc, quand est-ce qu'on commence ce voyage ?

- Tout de suite.

- QUOI ! Tu rigole, il faut que je prépare mes affaires, que je dise au revoir à Hinata et aux enfants, que je ...

- Baka, si je te renvoie dans le passé, c'est pour changer le futur. Il n'y aura que toi et moi qui connaîtrons ce qui s'est passé. Ce voyage sera en fait un transfert de ton esprit et du mien dans ton corps de 12 ans.

- Bien, alors je suis prêt.

- Parfais, surtout, ne bouge pas, ça va prendre quelques temps. »

**Un quart d'heure plus tard.**

« Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés.

- Ah, ben ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Maintenant, tu peux te réveiller.

- D'accord, mais si il y a anguille sous roche, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Hum ... Je vais te dire un dernier avertissement; ne change que peu de choses, et fait attention à ce que tu fais, car la moindre chose que tu fais ou que tu rates se répercute sur le passé, ce qui pourrai être un gros problème. Je pense t'avoir tout dit, à la prochaine petit...

- Merci, mais ne m'appelle pas ... (il se réveille)

- Naruto ! Naruto ! (Sakura)

- Hm... Quoi ?

(Un bon punch de Sakura)

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Espèce de marmotte. (Sasuke)

- Sakura, Sasuke !"C'est fou, elle frappe beaucoup moins fort et elle a de nouveau les cheveux longs et Sasuke est bien là en plus. J'ai bien remonté le temps, merci kyubi !"

- ... ? Allez, lève-toi, on a l'examen d'écrit.

- Ah, mince, j'avais oublié, c'est l'examen des Chuunins

- Comment tu as pu l'oublier, tu n'as pas arrêté de t'entraîner pour ça, et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'y pensais plus !

- Allez, venez, on va être en retard. Il ne faut quand même pas que nous prenions les habitudes de Kakashi-sensei.

- Bien !

- Tu as tout à fait raison Sasuke ! »

L'examen écrit commença, Naruto savait que les questions étaient trop dures pour qu'un simple genin les connaisse, le vrai but de ce test était de tricher sans se faire prendre; il y avait des faux genins dans la salle, ils avaient les réponses exactes aux questions et c'est sur eux qu'ils devraient copier, comme pour espionner un ennemi sans se faire prendre. Certains des genins furent surpris à tricher de la mauvaise manière et quittèrent la pièce. D'autres, comme Shino et ses insectes, étaient plus discrets et utilisaient leurs techniques d'espionnage sans se faire prendre. Naruto, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de tricher, vu qu'il connaissait toutes les réponses (Même si dans le futur il avait abandonné sa carrière de ninja, il avait quand même appris un paquet de techniques et de connaissances grâce à Jiraya et Kakashi).

Ce fut alors le tour de la 10e question. Naruto resta très à l'aise, car il savait qu'Ibiki, l'examinateur de l'examen d'écrit, essayait de faire pression sur eux en leur disant que si ils échouaient à cette question, ils ne pourraient plus jamais passer l'examen de Chuunin, ou que si ils abandonnaient maintenant, leur l'équipe devrait attendre l'an prochain pour repasser l'épreuve . La classe se vidait progressivement des candidats qui n'avaient plus confiance en eux. Sakura, voyant Naruto totalement détendu, se retint de lever la main pour lui.

Le fait est que la 10e question était le dilemme imposé par Ibiki; un ninja doit avoir confiance en lui et doit tenter de prendre des risques. Ceux qui étaient restés malgré le choix à faire avaient réussi l'examen écrit, même si ils avaient mal répondu aux autres questions. Ibiki expliqua que les 9 autres questions étaient juste un test pour voir les qualités d'espionnage de chacun, même si elles comptaient pour du beurre.

L'examinateur "sadique" (comme disait Kakashi) annonça la fin de l'épreuve écrit, au grand soulagement des genins.

Hinata, assise à côté de Naruto ne s'était toujours pas détendue tellement elle avait stressé, mais Naruto qui remarqua son malaise lui fit un clin d'œil discret, ce qui en manqua pas de la faire devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate à la grande joie de Naruto qui la regardait en souriant, repensant à leur futur couple.

Ils sortirent et se préparèrent à la 2e épreuve,... L'épreuve des rouleaux.


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain de l'épreuve d'écrit de l'examen, et peu après un reportage de Konohamaru sur l'examen Chuunin, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi se rendent au guichet d'entrée de la "forêt de la mort", là où, comme le dit son nom, personne n'est à l'abris de la mort.  
L'endroit était sinistre, à en donner des frissons, et les cris stridents des corbeaux n'étaient pas sans aggraver la crainte qu'inspirait cette forêt. Il restait 78 genins, et donc 26 équipes encore en course.

Mitarashi Anko, la jounin chargée de la 2e épreuve de l'examen, s'avança et parla aux candidats.

Pause :  
Cette furie était une ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, elle fut jetée par celui-ci . Ce fut un mal pour un bien, car après cela, elle devint une puissante jounin de Konoha au caractère bien trempé. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle a gardé de son "bien aimé maître" sont les techniques interdites qu'il lui avait enseigné et le sceau maudit qu'elle avait à la nuque.

La jeune jounin leur raconta inlassablement toutes les horreurs qui les attendaient dans cette forêt, la géographie de celle-ci, ainsi que le fait que tout le monde serait la cible de tout le monde, dans des luttes à morts. Pourquoi ces morts ? He bien, pour dérober le rouleau qui sera donné à chaque équipe; toutes les équipes vont devoir aller prendre un rouleau avant le début de l'épreuve. Il y aura deux types de rouleaux, les rouleaux du ciel et les rouleaux de la terre. Seuls les membres des équipes savent le type de rouleau qu'ils ont. Pour réussir l'épreuve, il faudra revenir avec tous les membres de l'équipe opérationnels et apporter au moins un rouleau de chaque type à la tour centrale pour être qualifiés à la 3e épreuve. Mais, si par malheur quelqu'un venait à ouvrir le rouleau de son équipe avant la fin de l'épreuve, celui-ci et ses compagnons seraient plongés dans un puissant genjutsu qui se terminerait seulement à la fin de la 2e épreuve (cette épreuve permet aussi de savoir si ces genins seront capables de ne pas succomber à leur curiosité lors d'un transport d'informations).  
Les rouleaux seront partagés, étant donné qu'il y a 26 équipes, il y aura 13 équipes qui auront un rouleau du ciel et 13 équipes avec un rouleau de la terre. Cela veut dire aussi qu'il y aura un maximum de 13 équipes qualifiées pour la 3e épreuve.

L'épreuve allait bientôt commencer. Les équipes allèrent prendre leur rouleau et furent positionnés devant chaque entrée.

L'épreuve commença, les genins entrèrent, les premiers cris se firent entendre; les hostilités avaient commencé.

Peu de temps après, l'équipe Kakashi fit sa première pause pour laisser à Naruto faire ses "besoins", même si cela n'était que son prétexte pour jouer les éclaireurs. Cinq minutes après, Naruto revint avec un ninja de Ame no kuni dans les bras, mort.  
« Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ?  
- Oh, lui ? C'est un ninja qui m'a attaqué, je l'ai fouillé, il n'a pas de rouleau, mais si on le garde, peut-être que ses coéquipiers vont venir le chercher, en nous apportant le rouleau du ciel.» dit notre héros en jetant le ninja qui avait un kunaï dans le cœur.

Sakura était ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : non seulement ce baka de Naruto avait empêché une attaque, mais en plus il avait une stratégie. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Hum, c'est louche. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu es le vrai Naruto ? Dit-nous des informations que peu de gens savent sur toi.  
- Bien _je dois dire des informations d'avant ce moment, et pas du futur, hm ..._ j'ai inventé une technique de métamorphose que j'ai appelé le sexy jutsu, je l'ai apprise à Konohamaru, et je me suis servi de celle-ci pour battre Ebisu, son sensei.

Un bruit de grillon servait de bruit de fond à la scène de deux carpes qui fixaient Naruto.

« Ben quoi ?  
- Pas de doute c'est bien toi.  
- Espèce de pervers ? (coup de poing magistral de Sakura) _aïe ... heureusement, dans le futur, elle est beaucoup moins impulsive ! _Alors comme ça, tu as inventé une technique perverse !  
- Oups, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant ...  
- Je crois qu'on devrait faire un plan, en cas ou, pour ne pas avoir à recommencer ce genre de chose.  
- Bien !»

Sasuke proposa qu'en cas de séparation, ils aient un code secret pour se reconnaitre. Il choisit donc pour mot de passe, le crédo du ninja, se doutant que Naruto ne le retiendrait pas, et qu'en cas de trouble, ce serait lui qui se ferai surement remplacé par la personne qui les écoutait, enfouie dans le sol. Naruto aussi avait aussi senti sa présence et savait très bien de qui il s'agissait : Orochimaru.

Ce plan tombait à point, car après la trouvaille du mot de passe, ils furent violement attaqués, ce qui les sépara. Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvèrent, la kunoichi rose donna le bon mot de passe, puis ce fut Naruto qui apparut, donnant lui aussi le bon mot de passe [étonnant]. Sasuke le frappa, son plan avait marché; comme prévu, Naruto et eux avaient étés séparés et "l'homme" qui les écoutait l'avait remplacé.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était dans le ventre d'un serpent envoyé par Orochimaru, il le trancha sans problème avec sa lame de vent [comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, il a gardé son savoir, et donc ses techniques].Puis, il partit rejoindre ses amis, laissant derrière lui le serpent géant qui gisait sur le sol, déchiqueté de toute part.  
Il arriva juste à temps pour les voir sur un arbre, en face d'un "homme" du pays de l'herbe (enveloppe humaine prise par Orochimaru) la "jambe" enroulée autour d'une imposante branche. Sasuke était blessé à la jambe, il s'était planté un kunaï dans celle-ci pour se libérer du genjustu de l'homme serpent, entraînant avec lui la fleur de cerisier. Sur le moment, il tendait son rouleau au démon serpent, en signe de soumission, mais fut devancé par Naruto qui lui flanqua un coup de poing si fort qu'il l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre des alentours, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas ce simple rouleau (étant donné qu'il avait avalé celui de son équipe) qui intéressait Orochimaru, mais leurs vies ...


	5. Chapter 4

Orochimaru avait invoqué un autre serpent géant, le même que celui ayant attaqué Naruto, qui quant à lui, s'approcha de l'homme serpent et de son invocation, à une telle vitesse, que même le Sharingan de Sasuke et le Byakugan de Neji et Hinata ne suffisaient pas pour le suivre. Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'invoquer le chakra maléfique du démon Renard pour atteindre cette rapidité exceptionnelle. De plus, si on regardait bien ses yeux, on pouvait voir que sa pupille était bien bleue, mais plus foncée que d'habitude et qu'il y avait une spirale à l'intérieur.

Ce regard était l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de sa famille, du côté de sa mère Kushina Uzumaki. Il avait découvert ce pouvoir après la mort de Jiraya (son Parrain), pouvoir héréditaire plus puissant que le Sharingan basique et que le Byakugan, ce dôjutsu portait le nom de Uzugan. Celui-ci offre à son utilisateur une impressionnante vitesse de déplacement, une immunisation totale à tous les genjutsus, tel qu'ils soient, il augmente aussi, de manière très importante, la puissance de frappe des attaques de taijutsu et des attaques de ninjutsu offensif.

Le shinobi blond s'approcha du monstre reptilien, utilisant la technique de téléportation de son père, il lui infligea une puissante lame de vent qui coupa la tête du serpent géant, laissant son invocateur dépourvu de monture, Naruto repartit à la charge sur un Orochimaru "intrigué" qui s'empressa d'invoquer Manda, la reine des serpents, toujours plus têtue qu'une mule, réclamant des sacrifices à la pelle, ce qu'Orochimaru lui promis si elle se débarrassait d'eux.

Naruto, avait un Oodama Rasengan à la main, un clone de lui continuait de faire tourner le chakra dans sa paume de main pendant qu'il courait à pleine vitesse. Et ce fut dans une détonation assourdissante que la collision entre l'invocation d'Orochimaru et la sphère surpuissante de Naruto se produisit. Laissant deux genins : un shinobi brun et une kunoichi rose abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Orochimaru !

- Uh uh uh (rire sadique) Alors comme ça tu me connais, ou plutôt, tu m'as reconnu (il enlève sa "peau", laissant apparaître son vrai visage). Je suis surpris que tu ais battu Manda en un seul coup. A l'origine j'étais venu chercher Sasuke Uchiha, mais pendant que j'y suis, je vais m'occuper de vous deux.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me battre.

- Oh, mais c'est ce que je vais m'empresser de faire ! »

Orochimaru ouvrit grand sa mâchoire, de là, sorti une tête de serpent, qui à son tour ouvrit sa gueule pour laisser sortir la lame de l'épée légendaire : Kusanagi.

Le serpent fonça directement sur Naruto qui ne chercha pas à esquiver, quand soudain, le shinobi blond, disparu, sourire aux lèvres, dans nuage de fumée; c'était un clone, et l'original apparu, trancha la tête de reptile qui tomba raide mort.

Naruto prit l'épée qu'il avait dans la gueule.

« Uh uh, tu es fort, mais pas très futé, cette épée m'appartient et m'obéit. Très bien, reviens Kusanagi !

- Elle ne va pas tarder à changer de propriétaire ! »

L'épée de légende doucement vers Orochimaru, mais Naruto la retint. Il commença à lui insuffler du chakra de Kyuubi, libérant la lame de l'emprise de l'homme serpent.

« Il y a eu un petit changement de propriétaire, maintenant, elle est à moi, on dirait que tu vas devoir te battre sans.»

La mue d'Orochimaru commença, il ouvrit grand sa bouche et un autre corps en sorti, l'ancien partant en poussière.

Pendant ce long moment, Naruto avait préparé un Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken et avait commencé à courir à pleine vitesse, puis se téléportant, toucha de plein fouet le monstre hybride° qui venait à peine de se remettre de sa mue. Enfin, pour finir, il le trancha de toute part avec Kusanagi et plusieurs lames de vent pour être sûr de l'avoir tué. C'était la fin du sannin serpent.

Le héros s'assit en trombe, épuisé par l'exploit qu'il venait de faire. Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient à peine de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, le rejoignirent et lui demandèrent des explications sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver :

« Tu peux nous expliquer là, parce qu'on a du mal à comprendre : c'était qui ce type et c'est quoi toutes ces techniques ?

- Lui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'Orochimaru, l'un des trois sannins légendaires, et le nukenin le plus recherché de tout Konoha. Et pour ces techniques, disons que je me suis pas mal entraîné ...

- Un sannin, tu as battu un SANNIN, toi, Naruto, le dernier de la classe, mais tu te fous de moi.

- Ben oui, et ça te pose un problème ?

- Non.

- Waou, bravo Naruto, en tout cas c'était un sacré match que tu nous as montré.

- Bon et si on se remettait en route ?

- On fera une pause à la nuit tombée.

- Pas de problème.

- Très bien, alors en route ! »

Après avoir couru pendant des heures, ils approchèrent de la tour centrale mais furent attaqués par des ninjas du pays du son : Oto no kuni. Naruto les reconnaissait; il les avait vus lorsqu'il avait passé l'examen Chuunin pour la première fois, lors des éliminatoires : le chef du groupe adverse, Kinuta Dosu, avait affronté et battu Chôji, la fille, Tsuchi Kin avait été battue par l'intelligence Shikamaru et enfin, le dernier, Abumi Zaku, avait été battu par Shino et ses insectes.

« Orochimaru nous a demandé de vous affronter pour vous tester, et c'est ce que nous allons nous empresser de faire.

- Orochimaru, ce nom me dit quelque chose, ah, mais oui, c'est celui que Naruto a totalement désintégré

- Tu as parfaitement raison Sasuke, c'est le gars bizarre qi s'intéressait à toi et qui n'arrêtait pas d'invoquer ces immondes serpents, brr, j'en ai encore des frissons.

- Vous vous croyez drôles peut-être, mais sachez que notre maître ne se ferait jamais battre par des gosses comme vous.

- Que tu crois.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a pas de temps à perdre avec eux, je vais m'en charger.

- Naruto, tu devrais te reposer, tu dois être épuisé ...

- Sakura, je vais bien, et je n'en aurai que pour quelques secondes, alors, s'il vous plaît, écartez-vous toi et Sasuke.

- Bon, si tu insistes. »

Ils s'écartèrent et regardèrent : Naruto avait effectué plusieurs sceaux que le Sharingan ne put suivre tellement le mouvement était rapide, et trois queues de chakra orange se matérialisèrent dans le bas du dos du jinchuriki. Les queues ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'enrouler les genins ennemis qui se dissipèrent sous la puissance du chakra maléfique.

Quand il ne resta plus rien d'eux, les queues de chakra de rétractèrent, et mine de rien, Naruto partit rejoindre ses compagnons qui n'auraient sans doute pas de réponse avant un bon moment.

« Eh bien Naruto, encore un combat à couper le souffle.

- Je pense que ne nous dévoilera pas comment tu as fait ça

- Si, mais pas avant un bon moment.

- Rrr, Naruto ! (la bourrine de service)

- Tiens, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on n'a pas vu la nuit arriver, ce serai mieux de s'arrêter, non ?

- On fera des tours de garde, pour être plus tranquilles.

- D'accord. »

Naruto partit chercher à manger, Sasuke parti chercher des bûches de bois et Sakura inspecta les alentours pour voir s'ils ne risquaient pas une nouvelle attaque.

Finalement, aucun ennemi n'approcha, pendant l'installation du campement, mais il fallait quand même être vigilant, c'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de faire des tours de garde : Naruto aurait le premier, Sakura le deuxième et Sasuke le troisième.

Une fois son tour de garde terminé, il alla réveiller Sakura et décida d'aller se reposer, mais dans son sommeil, il entendit un murmure, un murmure qui venait de l'intérieur. Le blond compris tout de suite de qui venait ce son et partit rendre visite à son locataire démoniaque.

« Tiens, salut Kyuubi quoi de neuf ?

- Eh bien, hum,...

- Eh bien ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir ...»


	6. Chapter 5

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

- Je dois te dire qu'un voyage retour pour notre époque n'est plus possible.

- QUOIIII ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ah, ah, tu es un super blagueur ! Non mais, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité.

- Mais ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas revoir mes enfants.

- Si, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu.

- C'est pas vrai ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner dans le présent ?

- Tout simplement à cause des changements que tu as fait.

- Comment ça ? J'ai bien tué Orochimaru et empêché Sasuke de le rejoindre, comme c'était prévu. C'était même la raison de mon voyage dans le temps.

- Oui, mais je t'avais bien dit de ne pas trop en faire, que ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences, et toi, comme un baka, tu as laissé tes amis voir tous tes combats. Pas la peine de dire qu'ils étaient énormément surpris de voir le moins puissant des genin de leur promotion battre un des nukenins les plus puissant jamais connu. Je pensais qu'au moins tu te servirais de ton intelligence bien cachée pour ne pas les impliquer dans tout cela et en les empêchant de voir tes combats.

- Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et c'est parce que Sakura et Sasuke ont vu mes combats que je ne peux pas retourner vers mes petits Kitsuni et Raido ?

- Exactement, finalement tes neurones remarchent.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je ne change que des petites choses alors que tuer Orochimaru c'est déjà énorme ?

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé.

- C'est qui le baka maintenant ?

- Désolé s'il n'y a pas de notice sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs des bijuus !

- C'est bon, mais tu as intérêt à vite me trouver une solution.

- D'où un gamin comme toi me commande ? Grrrr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'étriperais et te déchiquetterais en lambeaux, mais ce sceaux me retient et m'oblige à céder à tous tes caprices.

- Le train de tes injures roule sur les rails de mon indifférence...

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu parles de rails ?

- Oh laisse tomber... Sinon, je suis content que mon père n'ai pas bâclé son travail. Mais arrête de te plaindre et obéis.

- Ggggrrr ! S'il était là, je l'étriperais ce mec. En tout cas, il n'y a aucune solution, je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne peux pas retourner à notre époque. Ta seule issue est de rester dans le passé.

- Dix ans...

- ?

- Dix ans, ça va faire long... Mais ça va me permettre de prendre un nouveau départ.

- Je vais te dire, ça ne me réjouis pas du tout d'habiter dans ton corps 10 années supplémentaires.

- Et moi, tu crois que ça me réjouis d'être ton hôte ?

- On est au moins d'accord sur un chose.

- Bon, je vais sortir et finir cet examen.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas; ce serait un vrai plaisir de foutre une taulée à tous ses minables, mais dose ta force et fais gaffe.

- T'inquiète. Bon, à la prochaine.

- Ouais. »

Naruto se réveilla et fut surpris de voir que c'était aussi le cas de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, tu es levé ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ?

- -_- Si, mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais debout.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Moi non plus... Dis, c'était quoi tout ce cirque ?

- Quel cirque ?

- Ces techniques de dingue que t'as sorti contre ce mec-là, Orochimaru. Pourtant on a fait un paquet d'entrainements ensemble et je ne les avais jamais vu.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter que ça ?

- Non, mais tu vas devoir.

- RRRrrr ! »

« Tiens, il me rappelle quelqu'un quand il fait ça »

« Sasuke, c'est ton tour de garde » (dit par Sakura)

**10 ans plus tard** (rappel : ils ont, pour la majorité, 25 ans) :

**Résumé des changements :**

L'examen chuunin se passa sans soucis. L'attaque de Konoha eu lieu, mais les ninjas du Son sans leader avaient décidé de ne pas y prendre part, laissant ainsi les ninjas du sable seuls face aux ninjas de la feuille. Naruto battit Gaara comme il l'avait si bien fait auparavant durant cette même bataille et Le yondaime kazekage fut tué par Sarutobi. (au lieu d'être tué par Orochimaru)

Naruto avait aussi revu Jiraiya, ce qui l'avait énormément ému, tellement qu'il en avait pleuré en le revoyant ce qui avait étonné ce dernier pour qui c'était leur première rencontre.

Sakura, voyant son inefficacité dans l'attaque du village avait finalement décidé de devenir la disciple de Tsunade. En effet, les ninjas médecins avaient plus que besoin d'un chef, et qui d'autre que la grande sannin pour les diriger. Le sandaime (toujours en vie) avait ordonné à l'équipe Kakashi de la ramener ce qui n'avait pas été une tâche simple. A son retour au village, on la nomma directrice de l'hôpital Konohanien.

Sasuke avait suivi un entrainement intensif auprès de Kakashi, et avait rétabli la Police de Konoha, autrefois dirigée par son clan décimé. Seule l'élite des ninjas du village pouvaient y entrer, même les petits bureaucrates, qui se devaient d'avoir un minimum d'expérience en combat si une prise d'otage devait arriver au sein des locaux.

Bon nombre de missions furent données pour mettre définitivement un terme aux agissements des membres de l'Akatsuki, et ce fut non sans mal, qu'ils y arrivèrent.

**Et côté vie sentimentale :**

Le premier objectif de l'Uchiha ayant été accompli, il put alors pleinement se consacrer à son second objectif; faire renaitre son clan, et devinez avec qui... eh oui, Sakura. Mariés à 19 ans, Sakura tomba enceinte à 21 ans, deux enfants étaient alors au rendez-vous pour ce jeune couple; des faux jumeaux plus exactement : Emi et Akio. Les deux enfants âgés de 4 ans avaient tous deux des cheveux aussi noirs que des plumes de corbeaux, ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude. Ils étaient plutôt calmes et posés pour leur âge.

Le jeune Uzumaki, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne pas trop faire tarder les choses avec Hinata; le mariage arriva pour leur 17 ans, tandis qu'Hinata venait fraichement de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte. Ce mariage avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein de la famille Hyuuga, et tous étaient contre cette union sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et qu'un mariage avec un "démon" salirait la réputation du clan, mais lorsque Naruto leur annonça qui était son père, bizarrement, moins, beaucoup moins de personnes s'y opposèrent et ils purent avoir un mariage digne de ce nom. Comme certains l'auront deviné, Hinata donna naissance à Raito. L'année qui suivit, elle retomba enceinte, mais cette fois, l'enfant ne survit pas; Hinata avait fait une fausse couche. Le couple était abattu, d'autant plus qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Quel fut leur étonnement, quant à leur 23 ans ils découvrirent que la jeune femme aux yeux de nacre découvrit pour ses 23 ans qu'elle portait une vie en elle, d'autant plus qu'elle n'allait pas être mère ni une, ni deux mais trois fois ! A cette annonce, le blond était tombé dans les pommes tellement il fut surpris. Trois enfants, trois ! Déjà qu'un ce n'était pas de la tarte ... Et trois fille en plus. Trois petites filles avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, de longs cheveux noirs et des caractères très, très différents; Kiseki, aussi timide que sa mère, Kitsuni, l'hyperactive de service et Yume, le juste milieu.

Temari et Shikamaru se marièrent à 22 ans. La jeune femme étant stérile, ils avaient tous deux décidé de recueillir un petit garçon qui avait maintenant 5 ans au centre d'adoption de Suna. Il se nommait Chisei, ce petit blond aux yeux étonnement rouge avait plus étrangement le même Q.I. que le jeune Nara, et un caractère aussi bien trempé que la reine des éventails.

Neji et Ten Ten n'étaient pas vraiment mariés, mais ils avaient eu la petite Hikari ensemble, fillette de 8 ans aux cheveux bruns mi- longs et aux yeux perlés, elle était plutôt prétentieuse pour son âge, mais ses parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait aux plus grand déplaisir de son voisin de classe Raido qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec une fille comme elle.

Quant à Ino, elle avait choisi, non pas Kiba comme certains l'auraient pensé, mais un tout autre type d'homme, du genre qui se trimbale avec un pyjama super moulant et qui est fana de son maître, vous voyez à qui je veux en venir ? Non ? Mais Rock Lee bien sûr. Lors d'une partie de action, chiche ou vérité, le pauvre avait pris la mauvaise décision de choisir action, ce qui avait valu à ses sourcils une rencontre avec Dame pince à épiler. A cette vue, la blonde avait littéralement fondu, et depuis, il sortaient ensemble, la jeune fille aux yeux océan lui ayant d'ailleurs fait littéralement oublié son attachement aux combinaisons vertes et aux sourcils en gros sourcils. Pour ce qui est d'une vie de famille, ils refusaient catégoriquement d'en parler, voire même d'y penser, ou du moins, pas avant un bon moment.

Pour le jeune maître-chien, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer une jeune demoiselle très gentille répondant au nom d'Emiko, jeune demoiselle aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés, et qui partageait la même passion que lui. Elle avait un an de plus que l'Inuzuka et ils s'étaient mariés à 21 et 22 ans. Ils eurent un fils de 7 ans nommé Hiroshi (portrait craché de sa mère) et une petite fille de 3 ans nommé Hana, en souvenir de la sœur de Kiba (et à qui elle ressemblait trait pour trait) morte au combat. Ces deux bambins adoraient faire des farces mais adoraient également les chiens.

(D'ailleurs, ils en ont 5; Akamaru, les 3 chiens qui appartenaient à la défunte Hana et le chien de Emiko)

Et pour finir, Choji et Shino qui répondaient toujours aux abonnés absents en matière de petite amie, tellement ils étaient occupés à penser à leur hobbies respectifs; barbecue pour l'un, et fourmis pour l'autre.

Mais le plus grand évènement qui était à signaler dans ce paisible village fut l'élection du nouvel hokage. Tandis que l'ancien allait prendre sa retraite, son successeur était là, sur une tête de pierre qui surplombait ce village comme pour dire qu'elle le surveillerait à jamais. Il était là, sur la tête de son défunt père et il murmura ces mots : "la vie est enfin comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit ..."

THE END


End file.
